marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Supporting Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter B. Parker) * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) * Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) * Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) * SP//dr (Peni Parker) * Officer Jefferson Davis * Rio Morales * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Antagonists: * Alchemax ** Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) ** Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** Prowler (Aaron Davis) ** Scorpion (Mac Gargan) ** Tombstone(Lonnie Lincoln) ** Doctor Octopus (Dr. Olivia Octavius) ** Unnamed Alchemax henchmen Other Characters: * Aunt May Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Uncle Ben Parker * Ganke Lee * Stan Lee * Vanessa Fisk * Richard Fisk * Uncle Ben Parker * Aunt May Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Peter Parker * George Stacy * Mary Janes * Doctor Octopus * Uncle Benjamin Parker * SP//dr (Peni's father) * Vanessa Fisk * Richard Fisk * Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) * Lyla * * * * Radioactive Spider * Hammerhead (Joseph) * The Enforcers * The Rose (Richard Fisk) * Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) * FDNY * NYPD Races and Species: * * Locations: * * * Miles Morales' Reality ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * Peter B. Parker's Reality ** Earth *** United States of America **** New York ***** New York City ****** Brooklyn * Spider-Gwen's Reality ** Earth *** United States of America **** New York ***** New York City * Spider-Man Noir's Reality ** Earth *** United States of America **** New York ***** New York City * Peni Parker's ** Earth * Spider-Ham's Reality ** Earth * Miguel O'Hara's Reality ** Earth *** United States of America **** Nueva York * ** Earth *** United States of America **** New York ***** New York City Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Web-Man's Suit * * * * * * Goober Vehicles: * Events: * Spider-Verse | Plot =Bitten by a radioactive spider in the subway, Brooklyn teenager Miles Morales suddenly develops mysterious powers that transform him into the one and only Spider-Man. When he meets Peter Parker, he soon realizes that there are many others who share his special, high-flying talents. Miles must now use his newfound skills to battle the evil Kingpin, a hulking madman who can open portals to other universes and pull different versions of Spider-Man into our world. | Cast = * Shameik Moore as Spider-Man / Miles Morales * Hailee Steinfeld as Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy * Mahershala Ali as Prowler / Aaron Davis * Jake Johnson as Spider-Man / Peter B. Parker * Liev Schreiber as Kingpin / Wilson Fisk * Brian Tyree Henry as Jefferson Davis * Luna Lauren Velez as Rio Morales * Lily Tomlin as Aunt May Parker * Nicolas Cage as Spider-Man Noir * John Mulaney as Spider-Ham * Kimiko Glenn as SP//dr / Peni Parker * Chris Pine as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Oscar Isaac as Spider-Man 2099 * Stan Lee as J. Jonah Jameson Gallery Posters Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse poster 019.jpg Videos SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Trailer (HD) SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Trailer 2 (HD) | Notes = * This film's title and first teaser were first unveiled at CCXP17 in Brazil. | Trivia = | Links = *Marvel films }} ru:Человек-паук: Через вселенные Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment